This invention relates in general to metering blades or doctor blades and in particular to a new useful metering blade which is adapted to be used with a setting member which is adjustably engaged with the blade to urge it into contact with a rotating roller.
A metering or doctor blade of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,830. This disclosure however, does not reveal the dimensional relationship between the intermediate portions and the thickness of the setting portions, necessary for achieving the objective aimed at. The relatively weak working edges in the intermediate portions are very sensitive to mechanical damage.